What is Love?
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: This my stupid way of tying up loose ends. Please r+r. If you want to know what it's about think the Mummy meets Buffy. k? READ! This is mainly for Danica and Mahala. Also, this is the second story in the Time Tramas siries
1. Gone {remix}

{Hello! My name is Brittany and I don't care if I'm putting personal info on my story. Nobody is going to read it except Trunks-Gal, so let me just say that I don't give a damn. Tell me how much you hate it! I got this story idea from watching the mummy saga. Please review and read strange world or the mind if you love funny remixes of the original tales. This is my way of bringing everyone to the light of the first slayer's origin, the spiffy relationship, and where Buffy got her keen sense of leadership. Very spiffy and very of my own diminishing talents. This is set before As You Were, mainly because I hate that episode. This is my second fic and I have yet to finish one. Thanks for letting me ramble and without further adieu, here is What is Love?}  
  
  
  
Spike was waiting for Buffy. Not that he expected her to come, but she had habits to show up when he least expected her to. But now he had learned so much about her, he could tell when she was about to surprise him with her wonderful appearance, and gracefully try to say she hated him before she passionately kissed him. Spike grinned at anticipation of her arrival. She was almost here, now at the door. The handle turned, and Spike slid off his sarcophagus, and grabbed the handle before it could drop with Buffy's leave. He pulled the door open and saw nothing. Spike frowned. This was the second strange thing to have happened to Buffy this week, and he was getting worried. He stood there, remembering the whispers he had heard the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
Spike had just waken up from a wonderful night with Buffy. She was still in his arms, amazingly. Buffy's lips moved ever so slightly, as if talking in her sleep. The words got loud enough for Spike to hear them. "Reanna de unjna. Reanna de unjna." Spike thought Buffy had been dreaming about one of Willow's spells, and thought nothing more of it until Buffy's eyes snapped open and Buffy screamed, "IMANA DE RACONKIRIA!" Spike shouted at Buffy and she woke up, hissing at him to be quiet, for fear someone was looking for her.  
  
"What the hell do mean 'be quiet'? You're the one screaming in you sleep spells and whatever else is happened in your head. Now, tell me what you were dreaming."  
  
"I wasn't dreaming anything, think-you very much. Now if you don't mind not waking up the entire town about this, I have to go home. I've been out all night and Dawn is probably worried to death about where I am. At least I hope she is. Good-Bye." Without another word, Buffy got up and put on her clothes, grumbling about vampires with no manners for the sleeping. Spike tried to protest her leaving, but she cut him off. Spike sat worried all day and waited for Buffy to come.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now here was when Buffy was supposed to be here, but she wasn't. Spike was having trouble deciding what to do about it, so he stepped over to the Magic Box to ask the rest of the gang.  
  
{I know, crappy, short beginning. Please review. I'll write more as soon as I can. See ya!} 


	2. Book Work

{Hello. I'm back. How did you hate the first chapter? This chapter might be longer. I don't know. I should really start writing my stories before I type them. Give me your opinion. Oh, and last chapter, it was Strange World of the Mind. Must get writing. Bye! --Brittany}  
  
Spike reached the Magic Box in record time. I must really be worried. God I hope they know what is going on. Spike thought deeply. He wondered how he should tell them that he heard Buffy's whispers. Maybe he should say that Buffy had gotten hurt the night before and had taken her to his place; that she had fallen asleep. He stepped in and faced the scoobies with the 'We have a problem' face.  
  
"Oh look. Mr. Fangless has arrived. Damn. I was hoping I could go 24 hours without seeing him." Xander was the last to notice the problem face. (Like usual)  
  
"Shut it, whelp. We might have a problem. Do any of you know where Buffy is? She was supposed to come by and she's been acting weird."  
  
"Well, she was going to patrol with you. We thought you had killed lots of badies by now. What do you mean weird?" Willow flashed her signature worried look at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Last night, we were patrolling, and she banged her head. I took her back to my place to clean it. She must have been tired, so she fell asleep. Later on, I heard her whispering strange words. I thought she was dreaming about one of your spells, Red, but then she sat up and screamed different words. I woke her up and she swore up and down that she had no clue as to what I was talking about. Then she left." Spike was now genuinely worried, which was so vary unlike him.  
  
"What did the words sound like? And what did you mean, different words?"  
  
"At first, the words were the same. However, when she sat up, she said different ones. I think the words were Egyptian. What?" Spike's words met shocked glances from the gang.  
  
"Spike, the first slayer was Egyptian. There is a spell that only a slayer can perform."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It sends the slayer to the first slayer's origin, making them into the first. When did Buffy disappear?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago. Why?"  
  
"Good then we can go to Ancient Egypt after her. That is the only way to retrieve her. First, we have to get the spell she used. However, that could take hours. I mean, I think I have the right things for the spell. I hope you know I'm not doing the spell. We can get Tara to do it."  
  
"Great. So let's get started on the research. Just call me research boy." Xander chimed in.  
  
"So aren't worried, whelp? God, shows how much you care." Spike was the first to fire into the fight.  
  
"Of course I'm worried. At least I can do actual damage. Oh that's right you can't. How could I ever forget?"  
  
"Shut the hell up! How do you bleeding know I can't just rip your throat out?"  
  
"Because you are neutered! You can't do anything! I don't know why Buffy didn't just stake you the moment you showed your ugly face in this town."  
  
"Maybe she cares."  
  
"Like hell-"  
  
"Guys! We don't have time for a testosterone war! Now, get those books over there and read! Both of you, now!" Willow's rare angry side kicked in as the two began a show of manliness. Both men, grumbling the entire way got to work.  
  
Three hours later, they had nothing. Not a single clue. Even with Spike giving them the exact words Buffy had whispered, along with the ones she had yelled. They had gone through every book in the shop, except for the book in the corner. They were all sitting there with books piled around them.  
  
"Damn. This isn't good. You know, I really hate Sunnydale. I mean there could be so many different places I could be right now. Bowling, for instance." Xander was the first to speak in forever.  
  
"I'm not even going to rise to your bait. Wait, what is that over there? Spike got up and grabbed the missing book for research. He flipped through it and widened his eyes at the contents. "Red, call Tara. I found the spell."  
  
"Wait. What do you mean rise to the bait? There was no bait! Oh, this is quietness for the finding of what we need." Xander finally caught up with the group.  
  
{That sucked, didn't it? Tell me if you hated it! – Brittany.} 


	3. Welcome

{I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this, but I was having computer problems. Of course I was. I'm a bitch who deserves nothing. Here is the third chapter. Once again, tell me how much you hate it. BYE! –Brittany}  
  
Spike was getting angry. Not your usual, 'I'm pissed at my poker buddies' angry, but 'I'm going to rip someone's throat out' angry. It had been six hours since Buffy had first disappeared, and they were finally going to find her. Spike frowned at the slight smirk on Xander's face. "What are you so smirky about, Harris?"  
  
"Smirky? You've been hanging around us too long. And I was wondering that, if we're going to Egypt, then maybe you might fry."  
  
"What the sodden' hell! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Don't worry Spike I have a spell for you. I found it in one of the books." Willow stepped in once again as peacekeeper. "And by the way, will I have to play nanny for you two the entire time?" She smiled at the thought. "Think of how Buffy would react. The two most mature people n her life acting as pitiful as Bob Hope does. That I can't wait to see." Spike and Xander stood there, dumbfounded, as Willow walked away to start the ritual.  
  
"No insults / crude remarks 'til this is over?" Xander was willing to compromise.  
  
"Deal" The two joined the rest of the scoobies and Dawn. Tara was starting a chant everyone had to say. Willow on the other hand, was doing her own spell, and when she was finished, she threw a cross to Spike to test it. Spike caught the cross and smiled as he held it with ease.  
  
"Alright. Everyone, Let's get started." With that, Willow began weaving a spell. Spike felt dizziness and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he shaded them from the intense desert sun.  
  
"We're here. You're sure this is where we need to be, right?" Dawn was wigged. This was the first time she had been part of a rescue mission. "I mean we aren't in some other place."  
  
"Don't worry Bit. I'm sure this is the place." Spike offered comfort to her before Tara could.  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"Because whenever we go somewhere, someone attacks us. And there they are." Xander took over for Spike, having seen the guards coming to them from the palace from afar. "Looks like our welcoming party." The gang waited for the guards to come to them. {A/N The leader was a hermaphrodite with a flock of seagulls hair cut and only one nostril. Just kidding!} They were defiantly in ancient Egypt. The guards wore gold and cloth skirts.  
  
"You are strangers." They said. "Come with us. The Queen would like to meet you. If you are friend. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Spike answered for them.  
  
"Are you their leader?"  
  
"No. We're all in a group. Technically, we are looking for our leader."  
  
"Very well. Come." The guards started walking away and they followed.  
  
{That sucks! Bye the way, if you are in way offended by how I rip on Xander, please accept my apologies. This is a Spike point of view until I say so. So, I have to rip on him 'til then. I really do think Xander is a great guy. So I'm sorry.} 


	4. Remenbered Faces

{HI! If you want to boost my low-as-hell self-esteem, please review! I only have three reviews, and it's pissing me off! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Brittany}  
  
  
  
The guards took them to a palace the size of Sunnydale. Inside the gang was lead to a washroom. They were given new clothes so they could look presentable for Her Majesty. The Queen, they were told, does not like to look at ugliness.  
  
"Well, I guess Spike has to go." Xander quipped. Spike glared at him, his chest bare with the skirts and robes the men were given. They women had finer clothes of white silk and silver. Their hair hung, weighed down with several lotus blooms.  
  
"I'm not the one with purple robes here. You got the color of pansies."  
  
"I did not! You just-"  
  
"Guys! Whatever happened to 'no fighting until we get back'? Because the moment we find her, I'm telling her everything that's happened. Do you want that?"  
  
"NO!" Both men shouted just as the usher walked in.  
  
"The Queen is ready to receive you as her humble guests. Make sure not to disappoint her. You are her firsts visitors since becoming Queen."  
  
"On the way, could you tell us a little about this Queen?" Willow took charge this time, wanting some warning of whom they were dealing with.  
  
"Oh course. She was born into the life a slave for the Pharaoh. Then she began to show strange powers. Things like, new reflexes. She could tell if there was someone behind her, even if they were twenty paces away. Then, at the age of eleven, there was an attack."  
  
"Attack?" Spike echoed.  
  
"Yes, a demon of some sort. Some believe that the dark lord of death sent it to test her. She fought it and killed it. Ever since then, she has been protecting us. Only six months ago did she become Queen. Here we are. Enter with grace and bow before her."  
  
They stepped over the threshold, eyes gaped at the Queen. Only Spike remembered to bow. He had understood what the usher had mentioned about her life. Everyone else gaped and was about to be speared when Spike hissed, "Bow!" They did and stood, searching for their voices. They couldn't believe who was on the throne.  
  
The Queen stood and said, "Welcome. I hope you are comfortable I your garments?"  
  
  
  
With that, Buffy motioned then closer to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Did you hate? I do! Tell me how much though! –Brittany.} 


	5. Auther's Note

{This is just am explanation. I am currently working on a really long story and am hoping to finish it before I leave for New Hampshire on June 15th. So I probably won't be updating any of my stories before them. I will try as hard as possible to get up the next chapter of Dimension. I'm putting this on all my stories. So if you are a fan of all my stories, just look for the story called Season Seven. I'm writing my entirely own version of season 7. So I apologize for that and thank all of you for your support. ~Brittany} 


End file.
